


Post Season Blues

by anonymousEDward



Series: The Sugar Boxy Series [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Riding, Rimming, Window Sex, dubious consent (mating season sex), important discussions about consent (in the context of mating seasons), sugar baby!boxman, sugar daddy!venomous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Autumn is over, and now they both have to deal with it.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: The Sugar Boxy Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595659
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148





	Post Season Blues

Lord Boxman surveyed the clothes in his closet with something like anticipation. It was still a relatively new experience, having some variety to choose from – the shine hadn't quite worn off yet. Before the merger with Professor Venomous, there had never been any question – he would wear a white dress shirt, black pants, suspenders, boots, tie, and, of course, his trusty lab coat.

That was pre-PV, though. Ever since Venomous had moved in, things had been different. The clothes were simply one of the more obvious signs. He still ran through his usual rotation of white shirts and black pants on the days he was working with machinery, but on workshop days… well, he suddenly had a lot more choices.

Now there were soft fabrics in dark shades, occasionally interspersed with green and blue and white. He had turtlenecks and polos and v-cuts…

And that wasn't even counting the pants! Though, to be fair, the pants tended not to last long. Venomous always ordered clothes that were a little tight on his tush, which in turn led to Venomous tearing said pants off of him – quite often literally.

Boxman didn't mind it as much as he would have thought, though he had started keeping extra pairs stashed away, just in case. Being caught shirtless was unprofessional, but bearable. Pants-less? Not so much.

Venomous's mating season didn't seem to follow the typical pattern, at least from what Boxman had observed. In heat-driven species – like cat, rabbit, and bird adjacents, etc. – there was an increased mating drive that could be alleviated after a few days of sex. Then they could go about the rest of their season in peace. But, while none of their subsequent (ahem) _encounters_ had involved quite the level of intensity of the first, Venomous hadn't stopped seeking him out.

It would start with a faint rattle, usually, followed by careful touches. Just a hand to his shoulder or a brush against his elbow at first, but it inevitably escalated to a hug or Venomous's chin resting on his head. By that point, he needed to wrap up whatever he had been working on, because it wouldn't be long until Venomous's fingers were creeping under his shirt and his crotch was grinding against Boxman's ass.

He was certain Venomous would have stopped – or at least waited – had he asked, but why would he want to say no? It felt good! He was helping his – dare he say it? – _friend_. His very wealthy, very generous, very, very, _very_ attractive friend.

Boxman sighed, selecting a pale green shirt.

Venomous seemed convinced that it was merely his heat talking. Boxman wasn't so sure about that, but at this point he was sure that Venomous, at least, believed it.

Besides, what did he know? Venomous was the bio guy, not him. His sex ed teacher hadn't spent much time on reptilian human-adjacents, either. They weren't exactly common.

Well, autumn would be over in a week. He supposed there was nothing he could do but wait.

Boxman did have _one_ piece of evidence that allowed him to cling to the hope that maybe his little crush was reciprocated, even outside of heat.

Venomous had told him, after their first time, to go ahead and pick out some clothes from his closet before immediately falling back asleep. Boxman had practically been given _permission_ to snoop and had taken to it with quiet glee.

Venomous's closet was massive, at least compared to Boxman's own, but it hadn't taken long to find the neatly stacked boxes in the back.

There were a _lot_ of presents.

Gifts for Fink were expected, of course, but a surprising number of trinkets were labeled for the bots. A cowboy doll for Darrell, a floral scented metal polish for Raymond, makeup for Shannon...

It was actually quite touching.

There were a lot of clothes. Sure, some were for the bots or Fink, but, well, PV hadn't been kidding about having plenty of replacements. Boxman had pawed through several boxes, settling on a few items that looked particularly comfortable – a soft purple shirt and the least tight black slacks he could find. He'd tried to re-stack the remaining boxes into some sort of order - and that's when he'd spotted it.

A little pink box, wedged in the back and slightly squashed. There wasn't a name on it, so naturally he'd had to peek inside.

He'd thought it was women's panties at first, but the brand on the tag said "Girly Boyz" and it was a bit more roomy in the crotch than he imagined women would wear.

And, not to put too fine a point on it, but they were way too big for PV.

Boxman found a gift receipt beneath the underwear, which was what really caught his attention. It was dated for last April (and had expired back in July), which meant it would have been ordered… probably not long after he and Venomous's fiasco of a first in-person meeting.

And, in further support of his theory, the intended recipient listed on the receipt of the (apparently, custom) order was "Boxymann".

Again, not 100% proof. Mostly because he couldn't imagine someone as cool and put-together as Professor Venomous ordering custom panties for a business partner _not to mention_ so grossly misspelling his name, but…

When he held the thin, lacy fabric up to himself, it did appear to be roughly his size. Which. Um. Well, that said something, didn't it?

And the timeline was plausible.

And it was very close to his name…

He'd ended up slipping the smooshed pink box into the empty clothing boxes, sneaking out of the room with them like a thief, despite having been (rather enthusiastically) invited.

The box was now sitting in the back of his own closet. Every day, he'd wondered if he should bring it up, but… Well, he couldn't quite work up the courage.

He looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the inside of his closet door and grimaced. He was puffy enough to give a Cob damn hot air balloon a run for its money, so short that he needed to climb onto the counter to reach the kitchen cabinets, and – ah yes – _vastly_ out of Venomous's league.

Really, he should just enjoy the nice treatment while it lasted and put these damn fluffy feelings behind him.

That would be the smart thing to do.

A few days later, Boxman cackled as he peered through the blinds, standing on his desk chair. The battle at the bodega appeared to be going well. Maybe there was merit to the whole "stealth" approach – and the tear gas dispensers that Venomous had installed seemed to be doing the trick. One whiff of the pink gas was enough to send a grown man into a crying fit like he'd just seen some tragic romance movie! (Not that Boxman cried at sappy movies, of course. He was a villain after all.)

Heroes were on their knees, openly weeping!

It was _beautiful_.

_Rattle, rattle, rattle…_

"They're doing well, aren't they?" Venomous bent down to his level, peering through the same crack in the blinds as him, his hand oh-so-casually resting on Boxman's shoulder as if for balance.

"Well, they haven't _destroyed_ the plaza, but the tears are definitely flooding the parking lot," Boxman said, painfully aware of Professor Venomous's proximity.

"Mm, I see smoke though. That's always a good sign."

Boxman felt the tail brush over the seat of his pants as it slid between his legs.

"Mhm," he managed.

"I'm so pleased," Venomous said, his hand sliding down from Boxman's shoulder, traveling first to the small of his back, then around to the side of his stomach.

"Really, PV?" Boxman smirked.

"Of course. They've improved quite a bit." Cool fingers dipped under the hem of his shirt, rubbing in slow circles.

"That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it, PV."

Venomous's face was suspiciously blank for a moment, then-

"I won't disturb you," he said in a low, rushed tone, "Just let me- I'll do all the work, Boxy, you can keep watching."

Boxman pretended to think about it for a moment.

"…fine. Hurry, PV."

Before he even finished speaking, his belt was undone and his pants and briefs were being guided down his hips.

"Of course," Venomous said, cool fingers rubbing at his slit. "I'll be quick." The faint rattling grew more intense as Venomous coaxed the muscles of his slit into relaxing and allowing slick to begin to slip free. It was hard to focus on the battle when he slightly cool fingers worked their way inside his hole.

It surprised him, then, when he heard Venomous's knees hit the floor before he even bothered unzipping his pants.

"Uh, PV? What are y-OH!" He felt that long, forked tongue slide in between his fingers to curl and wriggle inside of him. "I- oh Cob- I thought you were going to-" He gasped when he felt Venomous hum against his slit. "Going to hurry!"

Venomous hummed again, adding yet another finger, spreading them wide. The blinds creaked beneath Boxman's claws. His cock was already descending, the head just beginning to breach his sheath even as Venomous stretched open the hole at the base of his slit.

"Ngh… PV, I- fuck! I think that's good, you can-" He wasn't even seeing the plaza in front of him anymore, too caught up in the sensation of the wicked tongue writhing inside him and those long thin fingers.

Venomous hummed and pulled away, smacking his lips. Without his fingers, Boxman felt oddly bereft.

"You taste delicious, Boxy," Venomous purred. He heard the sound of a zipper and a hiss of pleasure. "Brace yourself."

Boxman dug his fingers into the back of his chair, even going so far as to stick his talons through the blinds and press his palm against the impact proof glass. He felt Venomous's cocks rubbing against the entire length of his slit, collecting slickness before butting up against his hole. One arm wrapped around his stomach, holding him in place as those long cocks were guided inside him.

After a couple weeks of regular sex, he was getting better at taking it, but that first stretch was still a strain that verged on overwhelming every time. Once the heads were finally in, Venomous wrapped his hand around Boxman's cock, coaxing it further out of its sheath with practiced strokes.

"Don't you want to watch the battle, Boxy?" Venomous purred in his ear.

"Sh-shut up…"

"Here, I'll help you…"

Boxman barely registered the hands leaving him before he was picked up, leaning back against Venomous's chest with his legs spread wide, PV's hands beneath his knees. He clutched at Venomous's arm and his hair for purchase, practically skewered on the cocks inside of him, as they were more or less the only thing keeping him from falling on his ass.

"Go on, Boxy. Open the blinds." He could hear the grin in Venomous's voice. "They're tinted, so no one can see inside, right?"

Boxman could feel his face burning, but he managed to get his eyes to focus long enough to obey. The moment the blinds rose high enough, Venomous pressed him against the glass. It felt shockingly cool on the bits of his stomach where his shirt had been pushed up, but with him sandwiched between PV and the glass, Venomous finally started moving, fucking him in slow, shallow thrusts at first.

"Look at all that lovely property damage," Venomous cooed, barely gaining speed with each lazy roll of his hips. "They're going to be dealing with water damage for weeks at this rate." Those long cocks dragged over his prostate and Boxman whined wordlessly.

Without warning, Venomous pulled out and slammed back in hard enough that Boxman's stomach squeaked against the glass.

"I said _look_ , Boxman."

Boxman whimpered as Venomous delivered another brutal thrust.

"'M looking," he slurred. He was pretty sure he was leaving slick and pre-come all over the window.

"And what do you see?" Venomous asked, resuming his previous pace.

"Someone... fuck... someone hit a lamp post with their car," he said, trying to pay attention to the scene ahead of him, rather than the man behind him. "Ahh! And f-frame shop is on f-fire."

Venomous ground his hips in a small circle and Boxman keened.

"And the bodega?"

Boxman could feel his orgasm building in the base of his spine, his neglected cock already throbbing in time with his racing heart.

"I'm waiting, Boxy."

Oh Cob, he was so close...

"F-flooded- it's flood- oh Cob, PV, I'm close!"

"Already? My, Boxy, you must love this..."

Venomous was so deep inside him and moving faster now, practically bouncing him on his cock. Even with Boxman's hollow bone structure, it was an impressive feat.

He felt scales against his cock a moment before Venomous's tail looped around it and that one touch was enough to push him over the edge hard enough that he saw stars.

He felt himself being carried, but his vision didn't fully come back online until he was face down on the desk, come leaking out of his ass.

"Could be a little gentler, PV…"

"Sorrey, Boxy," Venomous said, not sounding sorry at all. "It's mating season. You know how it is."

Boxman felt something snap in his chest, like a thin copper wire that had been holding something vital together.

"Ah," he said, sounding impressively even-toned. "That's a shame."

_I should ask him about the panties. We just had sex, so… if he was ever going to admit to having some sort of feelings for me, now would be the time!_

"Oh?" the professor said. He heard a rustle of cloth and rolled over onto his back. Venomous was already putting his belt back on.

"Well, autumn is pretty much over. Today's the last day."

Venomous paused for a moment, but didn't even look up at him. "Is it?" He appeared totally unbothered.

"Yup." Well, he supposed he had his answer, it just wasn't the one he'd been hoping for… even if it was the one he should have expected. A guy like Venomous with a failure like him? Boxman's heart sank somewhere around his stomach.

"Thank you for your assistance, Boxy. If you'll excuse me-" Venomous adjusted his lab coat, looking as cool and put together as ever- "I have to get back to work."

"Sure thing-"

The door clicked shut.

"-PV."

Boxman sighed. _I guess I should have known better..._

He was glad he hadn't brought up the underwear, now. The last thing he needed was to be laughed at in his own office. He cleaned himself up with tissues. Usually Venomous helped him with this part if he wasn't already curling up around Boxman for a nap. Perhaps that was a mating season thing as well.

His chest hurt.

Really, now that he thought about it, this was a good sign. Venomous was going back to his cool, collected self. The PV he'd gotten to know – the one who liked snuggles and left a truly ridiculous number of hickeys – well, that wasn't _really_ PV. He was getting his real friend back! Sure, it would hurt a while, but…

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he thought, using a chair to reach the mess on the window. Maybe PV would want to spend his season with Boxman again next year. Friends with benefits, that sort of thing! And he had to know by now that Boxman was, heh, _up_ for it, if he ever wanted a repeat.

Really.

Everything would be fine.

Everything was _not_ fine.

Or rather, _Boxman_ wasn't fine. He'd gone from PV seeking him out multiple times a day for sex to barely catching a glimpse of him. No more late morning brunches (lunch for Boxman, breakfast for Venomous). No more little touches. No more visits to his workshop.

It was, in theory, fine. Venomous had his own work to do. So did Boxman, for that matter! But he found that, hard as it was to admit… he missed PV.

Not even just the sex, though Cob knows he missed that too. He was more than capable of attending to his own needs in that regard.

It wasn't even plain old loneliness, either. He spent more time with his kids than ever – even played a few rounds of two player videos game with Fink! It turned out that he wasn't half bad at them – he certainly lasted longer than Fink had expected.

There was still that ache, though. Had he been a full android, he would have long since taken himself apart, replaced the broken wire in his chest and pulled his heart back together. But, sadly, any wires in this case were purely hypothetical.

A shame, really.

He'd spent a few days prancing about in PV's gift clothes, in the beginning. The tight pants, the fitted shirts – all things PV would have literally ripped off of him in excitement only days ago. Venomous had hardly spared him a glance. He'd held onto a little shred of hope that Venomous would seek him out and ravish him later, but he'd had to face the truth eventually. Venomous wasn't coming.

Ten days into winter, he'd caved and texted Fink.

_How is PV doing?_

_He's fine, duh!_ She'd responded, crushing that last little bit of hope in his chest. _100% back 2 normal._

And that, as they say, was that.

He'd gone back to his usual habits, then. A white dress shirt, black pants, suspenders, boots, tie, lab coat…

It was silly, but most of PV's gifts these days were restricted to food and sparkling cider and part of Boxman was afraid that damaging the clothes ruin his only lasting mementos of that time. Like if he kept the clothes spotlessly clean then his memories would never fade.

He'd never been superstitious before. He didn't think it was an improvement.

Boxman flinched at the sound of a crash. He spotted Fink crouched by the door, phone still in hand.

"How long has he been like this?" Boxman whispered.

"I dunno, a couple hours? I was just comin' back to my room an'- an' he was in his room shouting!" She curled her tail around herself, a movement that reminded Boxman a lot of PV. "I'm kinda… worried. But also… kinda scared to check." The words came out in an ashamed mumble.

Sometimes it hit Boxman that, annoying or not, Fink was still, quite literally, a child.

"Why don't you go off to bed," Boxman said. "I'm sure your boss needs you for a lot of important science stuff tomorrow. I'll go see what's bugging PV, heh."

He caught a glimpse of gratitude on her face before she huffed. "Whatever, Boxbutt. _You_ deal with it."

She stomped down the hall, only to stop and scamper back on all fours. She threw her arms around Boxman, mumbled "Thanks", then took off once more.

Boxman smiled faintly. Things may not be going the way he'd wanted with PV, but at least he was making progress with Fink. He wouldn't call them friends, but there was at least an understanding, of sorts.

He heard Venomous snarl "WHERE IS IT?!" even through the door.

Well, no point in putting it off any longer. Boxman steeled himself, then knocked.

There was a moment of silence, then the door swung open.

"WHAT- Oh. Box." It was kind of funny seeing PV go from full on hissing and rattling to – well, some semblance of his usual cool. "Ahem. What can I do for you?"

"Well, uh… I was passing by and heard…" _Oh Cob, what do I say?_ "Are you okay?"

Venomous's face cycled through several emotions, too fast for Boxman to identify, before it settled on something like sheepishness.

"I… I was going through my gifts for Cornmas," Venomous said. "And realized I lost one. I… was frustrated."

"These are the presents that you had in that safe deposit box, right? Maybe you dropped some?" Boxman remembered sending an Ernesto with PV to collect the remains of his belongings and hearing about the whole thing.

Venomous looked doubtful. "I… I suppose it's possible."

Boxman tried to peer around him into the room, only for PV to block him.

"No peeking, Boxy." He smirked.

Boxman grinned and shrugged. "Can't blame a villain for trying!" he sing-songed.

Venomous's smirk bloomed into a full grin and for one shining moment, everything was beautiful.

"I've missed this," Boxman said.

"Missed what?"

"This! You know, talking, being friends…" he trailed off. PV's face had gone blank, like a mask. It made his stomach hurt.

"I see…" Venomous said.

Boxman suspected he'd misstepped, but he wasn't quite sure how. He hadn't pushed for sex or a relationship or anything PV wouldn't want…

Was friendship too much too?

"Er… or at least being friend _ly_?" he tried.

Venomous appeared unmoved.

"I missed having you around, is all," Boxman finished feebly.

That got a reaction, at least. Only a slight softening in the eyes, but it was something.

"Of course. I suppose I was concerned with things being… awkward." The corner of his mouth twitched up, just barely. "I… I'll try to be around more."

Boxman beamed. "Thanks, PV!" He hugged the professor before he thought better of it, swinging him around in a circle. "Heh… oops?" Boxman blushed. "Sorrey."

"Don't- _please_ don't apologize." He couldn't quite interpret the expression on PV's face – almost _pained_. Boxman wondered if he'd squeezed a little too tight. He was used to bots after all, not fragile organics.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Boxman asked. He was pushing it, but he couldn't help it!

"Yeah," Venomous said. "You will."

For the first time in weeks, Venomous joined him for brunch. Boxman made omelets and used that fancy cheese Venomous kept buying. PV had even smiled! A rare sight before noon, to be sure.

He dropped by the assembly lines a couple times as well and kept Boxman company while he repaired some of the machinery for line D. Boxman wasn't the best company, of course – he'd been covered in grease and up to his elbows in mechanical bits – but he'd appreciated it nonetheless.

It still wasn't what he wanted, but he knew he was lucky to have it.

Boxman carefully ran a lint roller over one of the sweaters PV had given him. He didn't plan to wear it, of course, but he'd spotted a bit of fuzz on it and, well, he couldn't leave such a precious gift in that state! Some of them had never even been worn, so there was no excuse for them to be anything but spotless. Honestly, wearing them at this point would be pathetic, wouldn't it? It'd only make him feel disappointed, knowing PV would see him in his gifts and feel nothing. He didn't want the gifts to be tarnished that way.

Maybe if he ever took a day off, he'd wear one. Just spend the day in his room, letting himself feel attractive. That would be acceptable, right? He never took days off, so it would be a momentous occasion anyway. He'd have to stay in his room the whole day or else risk the disappointment of PV's lack of reaction. The clothes would lose their magic, then, he was sure of it.

Unless…

Well. What if PV didn't _know_ Boxman was wearing his gifts? Then he could feel attractive without the crushing reality of Venomous's disregard hitting him.

Cob, it was the perfect plan!

A little secret for himself, a little something to give him a bounce in his step. A no risk, high reward option.

Really, he should have thought of it sooner!

Boxman pawed through his shirts, trying to find the thinnest one. There was a dark purple one that appeared thin enough to suit his needs. He hastily stripped out of his coat, shirt, tie, and suspenders and unhooked the purple shirt from its hanger with quiet reverence. It felt delightfully soft against his skin, if more snug than he was used to. He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder with a happy sigh before bouncing over to the mirror to admire himself.

He looked, well… still puffy, but pretty good overall! At least, for him. He ran a hand over his stomach with a grimace, then once again with a happy sigh because _soft_. It was hard to feel bad about himself when Venomous had spent so much money on him – even if he didn't want him _now_ , at one point, Venomous had thought him worth it and, in Boxman's opinion, that was something worth holding onto.

He took one last look at his reflection before trotting back over to his discarded clothes and beginning to redress for the day.

The dress shirt was tight, but still buttoned – same with the slacks after he tucked both shirts in. Then suspenders, tie, coat…

It was uncomfortably warm, but the secret glee was worth it. He rushed back over to the mirror to make sure his secret was safe, only for his face to fall. The purple was bright enough that he could see it through his shirt, to the point where he could make out the v of the neckline easily.

"It's still fine," he told himself. "I just need a white shirt! Yes…"

Off came the coat, tie, suspenders… He hung the purple shirt back up before pawing through his closet once again. He didn't have many white shirts (at least, from PV), so it was less of a struggle to choose one. Unfortunately, the thinnest he could find was a fuzzy cashmere shirt. It would be even hotter, he was sure, but… well, Boxman was determined. This shirt was less silky-soft, more downy-soft but it still felt heavenly against his bare skin. Nice and warm, but not too warm – at least, not until he put his shirt on over it. It took a long time to get the buttons to close and it was difficult to even move his arms. He got as far as hooking on his suspenders before the buttons gave out, scattering across the room.

"Cob damn it..."

He stripped back down and hung up the white shirt, giving it a conciliatory pat. "Someday, my friend," he promised it. He stuffed his ruined dress shirt in the incineration chute with a sigh. He wished PV had given him socks or something… he could hide those under his boots, no problem! There was no way he could stuff himself into two pairs of pants…

Well.

He could… He could try the underwear? Boxman worried his lip with his sharp teeth. It wasn't like anyone else would see it if he did. He crawled on his hands and knees, feeling around for the box. There! He set it down on the bed and stripped quickly, afraid he'd lose his nerve.

Cob, he'd never even tried them on. What if they didn't fit?

He opened the box with shaking hands. The underwear – well, panties, that was probably the technical term – was made from black, silky cloth with bright pink lace. Boxman swallowed and carefully stepped into them. The lace sat snug around his hips, but it did appear to fit right, at least. He approached the mirror with trepidation.

It… didn't look too bad, actually.

He might even go as far to say it looked good.

Boxman dressed once more then approached the mirror with trepidation. No bulges, no outlines – not even when he bent over.

No one needed to know.

Boxman grinned, an evil cackle building in his throat.

No one would know.

Boxman hummed to himself, one frying pan in each hand.

"Mm, bacon today? What's got you in such a good mood?"

Boxman startled, then relaxed. He tried not to arch into the hand on his shoulder. Venomous had slowly been getting more touchy again and it took everything Boxman had not to react with too-obvious glee every dang time.

"Oh, nothing really," Boxman lied. "Just felt like it."

He divvied out bacon and eggs with a flourish, sprinkling a little shredded cheddar on top. It wasn't the prettiest meal – they never were – but he was confident enough in his skills that he was sure it would at least taste good.

They chatted a bit about Venomous's current projects, in between bites of egg. It wasn't long until Boxman was dumping their plates in the sink – someone would take care of it. Probably.

"Boxy, you're going the wrong way," Venomous said with a chuckle. "The factory floor is _that_ way." He sipped from his coffee/hot cocoa mix and let out a happy little sigh.

"Am not!" Boxman retorted. "It's a workshop day today, PV!"

Venomous sputtered like he'd inhaled some of his drink. "Oh. Alright. I just assumed…"

Boxman waited for him to finish, but Venomous just offered a slightly strained smile.

"Lead on, Boxy."

The workshop was a bit of a mess. It had been a while since PV had visited and Boxman had sort of let it get out of hand.

"Eheh… sorrey for the mess, Professor," Boxman said, gathering up various schematics.

"Is that a glorb receiver for the _convertible_?" Venomous asked, intrigued.  
Boxman squawked, snatching it from him.

"Don't look! It's for Cornmas!"

"Is it now…" Venomous smirked like the smug snake he was. Boxman grabbed the plans for Fink's fire blaster gloves too while he was at it.

"I do give presents," Boxman muttered. "I just usually do upgrades too. You know, fun stuff that the bots don't really _need_ …"

"Like what?"

"Well, Raymond doesn't _need_ a volleyball net shaped reflective shield, for example. And Shannon doesn't need chameleon nannites…"

"But they want them."

"Heh, yeah… Little brats…" Boxman grinned fondly, despite his words. "Ahem. Well, time to get cracking!" Boxman rolled up the sleeves to his coat. "Mikayla wants the option of a bipedal gait for some Cob-awful reason… a daddy's work is never done!"

Venomous sputtered into his drink once more.

"PV? Are you okay?"

"…'m fine…"

They worked peacefully for a while – Venomous on his data pad, Boxman on his schematics. There was always so much math in this part, but Boxman found it soothing in a way.

"So… when did you stop wearing the clothes I got you?" Venomous asked, startling him out of his numerical haze.

"Huh?"

"You… Well, you used to wear them on your workshop days. I was. Curious. That's all."

His tone sounded a little too even. Boxman worried that he'd somehow offended his friend.

"Oh, I still wear them," Boxman assured him. "I just save them for special occasions."

"Special…" Venomous's tone darkened to something almost bitter. "Oh _please_. You used to wear them every day during my- in the fall."

Boxman nearly dropped his pen, catching it at the last minute.

"Well, of course! I mean…" Oh Cob, he was blushing, wasn't he? He kept his face turned towards the blackboard so PV wouldn't see. "You _liked_ them, of course I- It _was_ a special occasion, you know…" Boxman hoped that it made some semblance of sense to PV because it sounded like the ramblings of a lunatic to his own ears.

"You… wore them for me?" PV sounded soft again.

"They are nice and comfy," Boxman admitted, "but – heh – yeah, mostly for you. I tend to get a little _rough_ with personal belongings, so they'll last longer that way."

He snuck a peek at PV, only to find his business partner staring at him, focused and thoughtful. Any and all composure he'd managed to regain fled him entirely.

"Eheh…heh…" Boxman coughed. "So, uh, whatcha workin' on, PV?" Not the smoothest subject change…

"Oh, just… thinking." Venomous hadn't taken his eyes off of him yet. Boxman channeled his nervous energy into gathering up random schematics around the room.

"Any- anything I can help with?" Boxman offered.

"Mm…yes actually."

Boxman set down the papers and turned to face him once more. "Well fire away, PV!" He grinned.

"Why is it that in all our times together, you have never once fucked _me?_ " Venomous asked.

Boxman was pretty sure he was having a stroke.

"Uh- wha-?! I mean, um, well…"

Oh Cob, PV was still staring at him! Did he actually expect an answer?

"I, ah… I assumed that if, er, _that_ was something you'd wanted, you would have asked for it?" That came out more hesitant than he would have liked, but at least he got the words out at all.

"Something _I_ wanted…?" Venomous echoed. His face went blank again. "Is that all that matters?"

"Considering it was _your_ season, yeah." Boxman shrugged, on safer ground now. "We're fri- _partners_ , PV. I'm not going to, you know, take advantage like that! I know I'm not, uh, what you _prefer_ outside of your season, so anything that happened during it needed to be on your terms."

"What." The word came out toneless, PV's face still as stone.

"I- I know it was only for convenience," Boxman admitted, even though if felt like he was tearing the words from his chest rather than merely speaking them. "But I _like_ you, PV. Of course I wanted to help! And when it was over, I let you have your space, just like you needed. I would never push for something you don't want – not sex, not friendship, nothing! I'm a villain, not a monster."

Boxman was a little unnerved by Venomous's stillness and retreated to the relative safety of the couch, putting the table between them. Boxman wedged himself in the far corner as the silence dragged on, kicking off his shoes and tucking his feet beneath him. Like a brooding hen, his mother used to say.

"You… like me," Venomous said in that toneless voice. Boxman was pretty sure he could hear the pen creaking in PV's white-knuckled grip.

Boxman's first instinct was to deny it – blurt out "Not _that_ way" or some other excuse, but…

"Yeah, PV. I do. Sorrey." He grinned weakly.

Venomous set his pen down, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm an idiot."

"Well, I wouldn't say… I like to think I wasn't _too_ obvious about it… had some decorum…"

Venomous stood up suddenly and Boxman's mouth snapped shut. He stalked forward and Boxman twisted, falling back onto the couch. By the time he got his arms under him, PV had seized his tie, reeled him in, and-

Kissed him?

_Ah_ , Boxman thought, _I must be hallucinating._

It didn't stop him from melting into the kiss, burying his fingers and talons into Venomous's lapels and pulling him close.

"Cob, Boxy…" Venomous mumbled against his lips. "I want you. I _have_ wanted you…" He broke the kiss altogether to nip at Boxman's neck, not hard enough to break the skin. Boxman clenched his sheath as tight as he could, already feeling his cock straining against it.

Boxman arched into the touch, baring his neck to Venomous's attentions. "PV!" he gasped as Venomous sucked a bruise into his neck. He felt Venomous hum against the delicate skin and shivered.

Venomous released his neck and kissed him once more, his long, forked tongue licking its way inside his mouth like it belonged there. Boxman moaned, then whined with disappointment when his hands were batted away from Venomous's coat, at least until he realized Venomous was taking it off.

He was pretty sure Venomous knocked over all his recently-stacked schematics when he tossed his lab coat aside, but it was hard to care when he was guiding Boxman's own coat down his shoulders, kissing his chin, his jaw… Venomous pull his tie free and set to work on Boxman's shirt buttons next. He wasn't quite sure if he should try to help, just settled for slipping his fingers up under Venomous's shirt, running his palms over his back. He felt Venomous smile against his mouth before he heard the familiar sound of buttons popping free.

"Really? Again?" Boxman teased, pleased with his own daring.

"I'll buy you a new one, Boxy," Venomous purred.

Boxman cackled, then moaned as Venomous sucked another bruise into his neck. Boxman teased Venomous's shirt higher until he got the hint, rearing back long enough to pull it over his head and then diving back in for another kiss.

It wasn't until he felt Venomous's hands on his fly that he remembered the underwear.

"Oh my, Boxy…" Venomous purred, even as he guided Boxman's pants down and off. "Aren't _you_ full of surprises…"

"You- you _said_ I could pick something out!" Boxman blurted, not quite daring to meet Venomous's eyes. He stared at the work table resolutely, willing the blush off his face. "It had my name on it! Well. Sort of…"

"It looks even better on you than I imagined," Venomous said before pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"R-really? Heh." Boxman tried not to preen.

PV hummed in agreement, scooting down the couch as he pressed kisses over the swell of Boxman's stomach, only stopping when he reached the lace.

"Do you mind, Boxy?" Venomous asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No," he answered automatically. "Er, mind what?" he added, only to squawk when Venomous buried his face in his crotch, his nose rubbing at Boxman's sheath. He could feel PV's faint stubble against his inner thighs. He clenched his slit tightly enough that it ached, but he could feel the slickness still threatening to escape.

"It's even softer than I remembered," Venomous purred. Boxman could feel the movement of his lips, even the heat of his breath through the thin cloth. "Do you like them, Boxy?"

"Well, I- ah!" He cut himself off with a gasp when Venomous's tongue flicked out, playing over the cloth. "They feel nice," Boxman managed.

Venomous hummed, then pressed his tongue to the cloth once more, like he was trying to push his way into Boxman's sheath even through his underwear. Box squirmed, but PV's fingers dug into his hips like claws.

"Relax, Boxy," Venomous murmured.

Boxman buried his fingers in his lab coat and the ruins of his shirt. "Don't want- Don't want to mess them up," he managed.

"I'll buy you new ones-"

"No!" Boxman blurted. It was an odd sort of relief when Venomous froze immediately. "I want to keep it. You can buy more, but…"

"Care to elaborate on that, Boxy?" Venomous rested his chin on Boxman's stomach, carding through the feathers of his arm.

"Ah… heh. I, uh…" Boxman stuttered. "I saw the date on the receipt and I thought- I'd hoped it meant that you, uh, maybe…"

"…Liked you?" Venomous said, a crooked, almost sheepish, smile on his face.

Boxman nodded mutely.

Venomous scooted up and pressed a kiss to Boxman's lips. "I did. I do." He continued combing his fingers through Boxman's feathers. "Honestly? After our first face to face meeting, with the pie cannon? I locked myself in my room and jerked off. And then drank an entire bottle of cider because I wasn't ready to admit it to myself."

Boxman pouted. Venomous chuckled and kissed him once more.

"I didn't even remember ordering it until it had arrived. I was absolutely mortified and dumped it in the safe deposit box so I could forget about it."

"But you're okay with it now, PV?"

"Since our night out at Billiam's, yes." Venomous grinned, his cheeks darkening slightly. "I, ah… wasn't sure your interest was reciprocated and may have. Overreacted when you brought up the end of my heat."

"You don't say…"

"Let me make it up to you?"

Boxman pretended to think about it, but he knew he was fooling no one. "You're welcome to try, _Professor._ "

Venomous slithered down him a confident smirk on his face. "Oh, I plan to." He carefully eased the panties down Boxman's hips, setting them aside delicately. His obvious care made Boxman feel giddy, almost shy.

"Now… where were we?" From the way Venomous smirked, it was a rhetorical question. Boxman spread his legs in answer, coaxing his slit apart with his human fingers.

"Does that spark your memory, PV?"

"Mm, I'm starting to recall…" Venomous leaned in, running his tongue up Boxman's slit before allowing it to dip into his sheath, unerringly finding the head of his cock. He felt Venomous's tongue wriggle in alongside it, rubbing at the underside of the head.

"You and that tongue of yours…" Boxman teased.

Venomous pulled back with a wink, sitting back on his heels to rub his fingers against Boxman's slit.

"Mind if I use some of this, Boxy?"

"You- you were serious about me-?"

Venomous hesitated for a moment. "Well, if _you're_ alright with it, of course. We don't have to if you don't-"

"No, no!" Boxman rushed to reassure him. "I am definitely- eheh. Definitely in favor."

"Good." Venomous wore a wicked grin as he reached behind himself. Boxman settled back to enjoy the view, watching as PV's long, hard cocks bobbed with every movement. Feeling a bit mischievous himself, Boxman drew his foot out from beneath PV's knees and rubbed at the head of one cock with the ball of his foot. He watched a drop of pre-cum bead at the tip, his own cock throbbing in sympathy.

Venomous groaned, arching into his touch. "You're a tease, Boxy."

Boxman grinned, repeating the motion on the other side. "You love it."

"I do," Venomous conceded.

Boxman rubbed at his sheath, letting out a hiss when the head finally breached it.

"There you are…" Venomous murmured, his tongue flicking out as if to taste the air. "That is going to feel _delicious_ inside me."

"Then hurry up, PV," Boxman said, stroking his cock lazily to coax it further out of his sheath. "I don't have all day."

"Close enough," Venomous muttered as if to himself. He licked his lips, reaching forward to wrap his fingers around Boxman's cock.

Boxman batted his hand aside with a snort. "You're gonna need more lube than that, PV," he said, reasonably, dipping his fingers into his sheath, alongside the base of his cock. He had more than enough lubricant built up from watching PV's face as he worked himself open for Boxman's cock. He slicked up his cock, smirking when Venomous's eyes followed his fingers intently.

"Are you ready for me, Professor?" Boxman cooed.

"You have no idea."

Breath whooshed out of Boxman's lungs as Venomous pushed him back down onto the couch.

"I'm going to ride you," Venomous said, eyes hooded and dark.

"No arguments here," Boxman said, squeezing Venomous's thighs. He felt PV's cool fingers wrap around his cock once more, as he positioned himself over it.

He felt the pucker resist against his cock for a moment, before it finally gave.

"Oh Cob, PV!" Tight! That was all he could think of at first. Tight and hot.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Venomous said, his voice breathy.

"Take it- take it slow, PV, you'll-"

Venomous sheathed himself in one smooth motion. Boxman could feel his thighs shaking from the effort. Venomous's fingers dug into his stomach.

"Oh! Oh, Boxy, that's- Ah! It feels good!"

Boxman could feel PV's ass clenching around his cock and stroked the purple thighs on either side of him.

"Got a little ambitious there, PV," Boxman said, giving his knee a conciliatory pat.

Venomous licked his lips before leaning forward to coax Boxman into a messy kiss, thanks to his height and snakelike flexibility. He could feel Venomous's cocks leaking against his stomach, even as Venomous clutched at his shoulders and licked his way into Boxman's mouth. Boxman moaned into the kiss, arching into it before he could stop himself. Venomous gasped against his lips.

"Oh-" another kiss- "Box-" kiss- "Do that again…" kiss.

Boxman grinned, wrapping his arms around Venomous's waist and rolling his hips up so that his cock ground against the same spot.

Venomous moaned, shockingly loud in the relative quiet of the workshop.

"Like that, Boxy!" Venomous squeezed one of Boxman's pecs, palming his nipple as he leaned in for another kiss. Boxman sucked on that forked tongue even as he got his feet beneath him to better thrust up into Venomous. He set a slow pace, relishing the way Venomous moaned and whimpered against his mouth, his hands clutching at his stomach and chest almost greedily – as if he was afraid Boxman might slip away if he let go for an instant.

_Fair's fair,_ Boxman thought with a grin, taking hold of that perky purple butt. He held PV open with one hand on each cheek, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Venomous came with a shout, clenching down hard enough that Boxman had no choice but to follow.

He thrust home once, twice more, coming deep inside, both of them clinging to one another through the aftershocks.

Venomous kissed him slowly, almost sweetly.

"I think we already ruined the sofa," Boxman said when they parted for air.

"We can clean it… probably." Venomous pressed a kiss to his cheek, then squirmed down to lay his head on Boxman's chest with a pleased sigh.

"If you say so, PV…" Boxman grinned, running his talons through the professor's fluffy hair.

"I'll just buy you a new one," Venomous mumbled, pressing his face between Boxman's pecs and nuzzling. Boxman tried not to laugh at the faint tickle of stubble.

"Suuuuure, PV… You make a lot of promises for a guy so lazy after sex…"

"I make promises so I can _justify_ being lazy after sex," Venomous mumbled. "There's a _difference._ "

Boxman cackled and felt Venomous's lips quirk up in response.

"So, uh…" Boxman stared at the ceiling as he worked up the nerve to ask, "Will this- I mean, is this-? Are we-?" He could feel his cheeks burning and gave up with a sigh.

"I want you," Venomous said into his chest. His ears and neck had darkened to lilac – he must be blushing furiously, despite his even tone. "I want you to be _mine._ "

"Like, uh… boyfriends?" The word felt weird on his tongue.

Venomous actually looked up at him, his face blanched then darkened once more. "Cob no! Lovers, maybe. Partners! We're not- we're not _children,_ Boxy, we-"

"You're _blushinggg,_ " Boxman sang. "You liiiiike it!"

Venomous grumbled under his breath, but Boxman didn't hear an actual denial. He pressed a kiss to the top of Venomous's head.

"Next present I'm getting you is a ball gag," Venomous threatened. It would have been more effective if he weren't pouting.

"Good luck with that," Boxman said with a smirk. "I might wear a collar for you though – if you as _very_ nicely."

"Oh, I'll show you _asking nicely_ …"

It was several hours before any more work was done that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my fic inspired art! Here's a happy post-autumn Venomous!
> 
> You can look at it here -> https://www.deviantart.com/alaxamber/art/Venomous-Comfort-post-1-861122286


End file.
